


scarves and sonia's sleep over

by mudo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: HAMPSTERS, M/M, Probably ooc, gundam is a sweetie in this, im not that good at writing oops, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudo/pseuds/mudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda is talking to Sonia, when Gundam sneaks up behind him and puts his scarf around his neck. Souda turns around and Gundam is gone, and Souda is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scarves and sonia's sleep over

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on rewriting it ok but ill have to find the logs so i can write it
> 
> all i can remember is souda touched gundams ass bc sonia told him to

Souda had been talking to Sonia when he felt something wrap around his neck. He looked at it and saw that it was _Gundam's_ scarf. He turned around, but nobody was there. He asked Sonia if she saw anyone and she just shook her head. Souda cautiously sniffed the scarf, and it surprisingly smelled like strawberries. He lifted his head back up and saw a hamster pop out... Wasn't it named Jum-P or something? Whatever. Sonia just squealed and took Jum-P. Souda just took Jun-P, put him back into the scarf, and waved goodbye to Sonia. He had to admit, the island had been getting colder lately. Would they celebrate Christmas when the time came? He began looking around the islands for Gundam. 

After a few hours, Souda was walking back to his cabin when he saw the Ultimate Breeder. "Hey! Gundam!" Souda jogged up to the breeder and removed the scarf, shoving it into Gundam's arms. "I guess someone took your scarf and put it on me." When Souda finished the sentence, he was surprised by a chuckle coming from the taller male. He looked up at him and asked, "What?" "I put it around your mortal neck for a reason." "And that reason is..?" Souda asked, slightly confused. "Ha! I guess, I would have to explain to a mortal such as yourself..." Souda waited, keeping his eyes on Gundam. "..I guess you could say, I've grown fond of you. You seem to be just a bit higher than an average mortal. With enough teaching, you could become a higher being, such as myself." With that, Gundam took his hamsters, and put the scarf back around Souda's neck, then went into his cabin. Souda just huffed, pulled the scarf closer, and went into his own.

Souda flopped onto his bed, and felt a wriggling in the scarf. He took it off, and buried in the scarf was San-D. At the exact moment, he heard someone knock on his cabin door. He picked up San-D, then got up and opened the door, and he saw Gundam at the door. "It seems one of my Dark Devas managed to stay with you. I have come to take them back." Souda just nodded, gave him the hamster, then closed the door. He laid back on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Souda put the scarf on and headed to the hotel. He went up the stairs and began eating breakfast. Slowly, everyone else came in and Sonia sat next to him. "You still have the scarf?" Souda pulled the scarf up and nodded. "Gundam gave it to me, but who knows when he'll take it back." And with that, Gundam had just came in and sat down by himself. Souda slowly got out of his seat and went over to Gundam. "If you want, you can come sit with me and Lady Sonia." Gundam just shrugged and said, "I guess I can sit with a mortal like you." Souda just walked back to the table, and Gundam joined them. Gundam's Four Dark Devas of Destruction, as he calls them, jumped out and then the three of them began talking, Sonia sometimes petting one of the hamsters. 

Time seemed to fly by as the three of them hung out. Souda decided Gundam wasn't _that_ bad. "I think we should have a sleepover!" Both Souda and Gundam were both surprised by Sonia's sudden announcement. "If it's for Lady Sonia, I guess we can." Gundam just nodded, "I guess it would be fine." They all went into Sonia's cabin and Sonia turned to face them, "It's time for both of you guys to bond! You guys will _both_ sleep on the bed, and I can sleep on the couch!" Before they had time to object, Sonia said "No objections? Then it's settled!" They decided not to argue, and Gundam left to get the Dark Devas' beds. He came back only a few minutes later, and put them down on the table. The hamsters jumped out of his pockets and onto the table, settling onto their beds to rest. Sonia, Souda, and Gundam all decided to stay up for a while and play truth or dare. "I dare Gundam... to kiss Souda!" Sonia giggled as the two males looked at each other. "If it's for Lady Sonia, I guess I'll do it, and it's also a dare.." Souda looked at Gundam. "I guess I could kiss a pathetic mortal like you," Gundam said that, then leaned to gently kiss him, and then he pulled back and looked at Sonia.

A few hours later, they all settled into their spots, and Sonia quickly fell asleep. Souda just stared at the ceiling while Gundam slowly fell asleep. He slowly closed his eyes and once he relaxed, he felt something, or someone, wrap around him. Souda opened his eyes and saw Gundam asleep, snuggling him. Souda just smiled and fell asleep. And with that, the rivalry Souda had for Gundam faded.


End file.
